dusk_crusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Character Sheet
The Character Sheet is the template used in registering all characters on the Dusk Crusade forum. Sections The character sheet is divided into six sections, each with different information presented about the character in question. Miscellaneous The Miscellaneous section is for general information. This includes the name, any applicable nickname(s), age, gender, race, sexuality, organizational affiliation, and rank (if applicable) for the character. Those without an organization often use humorous titles for their rank to reflect their character's personality. There is also the option to add a small picture as a reference for the character's appearance. Appearance The Appearance section is a detailed physical description of a character. This also includes any sort of clothing (from general style to specific outfits) the character could be found wearing. It should be noted that the picture reference does not take precedent over a written description (I.E. a character always looks like they do in the sheet, regardless of what avatar an account is using or what picture is placed in the Miscellaneous section). Equipment The Equipment section is a description of all equipment a character can be expected to have access to during the game. This section encompasses all objects a character uses, from weaponry to vehicles to small trinkets. Not all equipment listed in this section will necessarily be carried by the character at all times, often with a note by a specific item stating where it is stored when not in use. New equipment can be periodically obtained in the story, as well. When this happens, the new equipment is submitted in the registry to be merged with the original character sheet for reference. Personality The Personality section covers the basic to in-depth mannerisms and customs of a character. This is to allow people a reference to play their character from during the story and to explain why a character acts the way they do. As most characters are not static in design, the section can be freely edited upon request to reflect any changes the character may go through. Abilities The Abilities section explains the powers and skills a character possesses for use in the story. These can reflect anything in any form a character may know how to do, from sharpshooting to tapdancing. It is generally assumed that, if not included in this section, a character is either average or totally inept at a specific task, depending on whether the skill in question would be considered common knowledge or specialized. New skills learned over a period of time or abilities leveled up through the use of Souls can be edited in to reflect a character's growth. Biography The Biography section is a summary of a character's life up to the current point in the story. It will often cover a period of time from childhood, young adulthood, adulthood, and beyond depending on the age of the character. Many aspects of the character's backstory can also play a part in influencing the Personality section and, potentially, the story itself. As a rule, everything relevant should be covered in some form, even if the character themselves is not aware of what happened (due to being an infant, unconscious, etc.). Previous Versions The character sheet has gone through two previous versions prior to the current version used on the site. While mostly the same in content, small adjustments have been made with each, such as the loss of a writing sample and addition of the Miscellaneous section. Players have been encouraged to convert old sheets to the newest format with each change, but are not penalized if they refuse. Active sheets in the registry are also honored as such if they were submitted before the change. Gallery V.1 Character Template.png|Version 1 of the character sheet. V.1.5 Character Template.png|Version 1.5 of the character sheet. Note the lack of writing sample required. V.2 Character Template.png|Version 2 of the character sheet. Note the generic image. Category:Out of Character Category:Forum Overview